Crews
Crews are groups of players who work under a crew boss. Although crew members have to automatically pay certain percentages of their incomes to the crew bank, being in a crew offers better protection along with other benefits. Crews can joined through invitation or by viewing the recruiting crews page. Either you can wait until someone invites you in, or you can click on crews and look at their profiles, as they usually put rules or instructions there on how to get an invitation. You can choose to leave a crew, but it will cost you $100.000 and part of your health. (You can't die because of leaving a crew, however.) You can also leave a crew by getting yourself kicked out by the crew boss. Crew & Crew Chat On these pages, which are accessible through the CREW MENU, you can see information about the crew you are in. The name of the crew you are in is displayed at the top, underneath is a list of all the people that are in your crew. Crew members who are currently online have their names displayed in yellow. Next is the crew chat window, here you can chat with other members of your crew. ONLY members of your crew and Admin are able to see and use this chat. Also on this page is the Crew Bank, as a member of your crew you can deposit money in to your crews' bank and a list of the latest transactions is displayed. NOTE that only the crew boss can withdraw or allocate payments from this bank. At the bottom of the page is where you can leave the crew, should you wish to do so. Penalties for leaving do apply as discussed in Crew Overview. The crew Chat page is just a larger version of the chat facility, without all the information displayed. Crew Headquarters & Forums On this page, accessed through the Crew Menu, you can view information about your crews’ headquarters. Crew loot: If your crew has been skilful enough to win any prizes in Street Crime competitions, the items you have will be displayed here. Crew based competitions are very popular and will be a regular feature of Street Crime, so watch out for upcoming events in Street Crime News. Crew Bunker: If your crew has a Bunker, information about its type and size is displayed here. Special types of Bunker, which offer better protection, can be won in competitions or bought from the Credit Shop. Also this is where you can request access to your crews’ Bunker. Only the Crew Boss can grant permission for a crew member to take shelter. Once inside you have better protection from those wishing to harm you, although you have very limited access to the rest of the game for the duration of your stay. You can leave at any time or the Crew Boss can boot you out to make room for other crew members. Crew Forum: This is a place where you can communicate with the rest of your crew by creating and posting in Topics. Anything from crew information to crew competitions can be found here. Crew Forums will only be as good as the members make them so make an effort to contribute material. You will have various levels of access to your Crew Forums depending on which permissions your Crew Boss has granted you. Owning & Running A Crew OVERVIEW Being a crew boss is a big responsibility. The crew boss is the treasurer of the crew bank, is admin of the crew forum, can set whether individual crew members are allowed to send invitations and has the power to punish crew members by demoting them. There are several ways of acquiring a crew and becoming Crew Boss. 1. Buy a Crew from the Auctions, as soon as purchase is completed you will be the Boss of your new Crew. Note you cannot bid on a crew in Auctions if you are already part of a Crew. 2. Trade with somebody for a Crew using the Trade facility, once the trade is finalized you will be the Boss of your new Crew. As with Auctions you cannot get a Crew in this manner if you are already part of a Crew. 3. If you are Crew Successor and the Crew Boss hands leadership over to you (or is killed) you will become Crew Boss. 4. If Crew Slots are available you can create a new Crew from scratch. NOTE: You need to be Enforcer rank or higher to be a Crew Boss, lower ranks cant start a crew or acquire one from Auctions, Trade or from being a Crew Successor. So you have acquired a crew and you are the Boss, apart from the previously mentioned options you have available as a Crew Member, there are additional options at your disposal. CREW BOSS-CREW OPTIONS Under the CREW option in CREW MENU you will see several new tabs. General: You can invite players to join your crew from here, also you can give crew members invite rights and forum rights. You also have the ability, from this page, to message your entire crew, Premium Members of your crew or only members with Hidden Forum Rights. Crew: Set your Recruiting Stance, Crew Successor and Crew Name here. Choose your Crew Successor carefully, if you are killed they get control of the crew but if they are also killed (before setting another successor) the crew will cease to exist and all assets held by the crew will be lost. You can see the size of your HQ and how much money has been made from the 10% cut from your members Petty Crimes and Drug Runs. Finally there is the option to Dismantle Crew, dismantling a crew will kick all members from the crew and destroy any assets the crew currently has. Conflict: Here you can see which, if any, Cities you are currently dominating and how much lead you are earning from those cities. You can also Declare War and Make Peace with other crews and see which crews you are currently at war with here. Profile: Allows you to change or add Images, Links and Text to your Crew Profile. Members: Lists all your current members along with information about their Rank, Membership Status, time Last Online and rights they have been given. You can also Demote and Kick people from here. Demoting someone will reduce their rank by one level. Note that a crew boss can only demote 1 account an hour and can only demote the same account once every 24 hours. Bank: Control your crews finances here, you can see how much you have in the Crew Bank and withdraw and deposit money. You also have the ability to have a Crew Payday, where all money in Crew Bank is equally distributed amongst all crew members. Recent deposits in to the Crew Bank are displayed at the bottom of this page. Under the CREW HEADQUATERS option in CREW MENU you also have some additional options and features. You can Activate and distribute Crew Loot. Build Bunker allows you to construct several different sizes of Bunker and shows you which, if any, you already own. You can also manage your Crew Bunker, admitting people into and kicking people out off it. City Domination Domination is an integral part of Street Crime and involves large groups of people, crews, working together. Each city in Street Crime has a Domination map which is divided into plots of land. Each plot of land can be bought for a fee from the police. If there isn't currently an owner any reasonable amount will result in you owning the plot. If another player already owns the plot, you must bid more than what they paid for the plot. The crew boss of the crew with the most plots of land in each city becomes the city don. The city don receives a percentage of the drugs bought and sold in the city along with all the money spent on "buying" out of jail. Also the Crews holding the top 3 places in any city receive lead every hour which is automatically distributed amongst all crew members. The higher the position the more lead. A Crew CAN hold top positions in more than one city at a time. If you leave your crew, you automatically lose control of your plot, as this is a Crew based feature!